


Take a bite (of my heart)

by Ischa



Series: Selfish love [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about things Stefan doesn't remember. </p><p>  <i>Why, why is she incapable of hating him? This here, this game they play (house – they always played house, their own version of it) it would be easier if she wouldn't care. Like Katherine didn't care.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a bite (of my heart)

**Pairing:** Damon/Katherine/Stefan  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** A story about things Stefan doesn't remember.  
 _He catches their reflection in the mirror and everything comes rushing back. It's like nothing ever changes. Stefan, Elena (Katherine), Damon. Unholy trinity that they were. Unholy trinity that they are. It's not the same. To be honest it never was the same for Stefan anyway. He and Stefan don't have the same memories of that time._  
 **Warning(s):** threesome, sex, incest  
 **Author’s Notes:** Written for the three sisters fair (http://carnivors.livejournal.com/16257.html)  
 **Word Count:** 1.244  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real 

\---  
One 

_Stefan looks at him like he's seeing him for the very first time. Damon has no idea what Stefan can possibly see. What difference he can possibly see. He's acutely aware of everything, actually. The bite marks on Stefan's neck and shoulder, the dried blood on his pale skin, how his lips look shiny in the candlelight. Shiny from saliva. Shiny from Damon's saliva. Katherine's soft laugher in the background._

Damon knows that she fucked him up beyond repair and every time he sees Stefan with Elena he wants to kill something small and helpless.  
He downs his whisky instead and falls back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. The same old ceiling. The same old boring house, the same old boring town. Except, it never was boring. But even the endless attempts to end his life get boring. 

“Brooding or scheming?” Stefan asks from the door. Damon turns to look at him. He's leaning against the frame. Relaxed like he rarely is these days. There is something playful in his eyes. He got laid. Damon hates him. 

“I hate you,” he says. Stefan raises an eyebrow. “You brood. I scheme.” 

“Ah, of course,” Stefan answers. 

“Not in the mood, Stefan.”

“For what?”

“This is obviously one of your attempts to bond or whatever. Not in the mood.”  
Stefan opens his mouth to object or mock and Damon is in his personal space in a flash. “And not fucking interested. Leave. Me. Alone.” He hisses and steps back. Sometimes it's too hard to be so close to him. He takes another step back and then pours another drink. He needs to be so much more drunk tonight. 

“Damon-”

“I mean it,” Damon cuts in. He's losing control and fast and if Stefan doesn't fucking leave him alone Damon really can't guarantee that he won't do something stupid. 

“Fine,” Stefan says after a while and Damon doesn't turn to see the look on his brother's face. He knows how Stefan looks when he's disappointed. It worked far better to get him things when they were human, but it still works when Damon feels- masochistic, melancholic, human.  
He pours another drink instead. 

Two

_Damon can tell every time they had sex. There is something in the way Stefan holds himself, the way his lips curl upwards without him meaning to or noticing. Damon knows that other people don't make the connections, but Damon knows Stefan. He knows him like he doesn't know anyone else. He doesn't say anything. He isn't sure Stefan knows about him and Katherine. He doesn't care. He would share with Stefan anyway. He would give Stefan everything Stefan could want._  
Katherine's hand on his shoulder makes him look up. “You're staring at his lips,”she whispers.  
He doesn't know how to answer her. 

He catches their reflection in the mirror and everything comes rushing back. It's like nothing ever changes. Stefan, Elena (Katherine), Damon. Unholy trinity that they were. Unholy trinity that they are. It's not the same. To be honest it never was the same for Stefan anyway. He and Stefan don't have the same memories of that time. 

“You okay?” she asks. He hates the soft tone, the worry in her voice. Why, why is she incapable of hating him? This here, this game they play (house – they always played house, their own version of it) it would be easier if she wouldn't care. Like Katherine didn't care. Not enough. 

“Fine,” he bites out and sidesteps her so her hand doesn't reach him and he can't see them anymore in the mirror. He couldn't bear her touch now. There are things that set him off and he knows all his freaking triggers at any given time. It's fucking exhausting trying to be a sane person. 

“You still coming?” Stefan asks, because Stefan knows him. Because Stefan always knew him.  
Elena looks uncertain and still worried. She doesn't get it. She doesn't know.  
But Stefan doesn't know either. 

“Sure. Free drinks for everyone. How could I not?” he answers smiling. It'll pass. It always does. He'll have just to keep pretending. And if there is something he can really good, then it's pretending.

Three 

_Damon knows with the first touch of his lips against Stefan's that nothing can ever be the same again. His world fundamentally changes in that second. Everything that comes after is just a natural (unnatural) progression from that first kiss._  
Sometimes he wants to question Katherine. Wants to know why she does it, but it's simple really. It's because she loves Stefan and knows that Damon loves Stefan too. It's simple when they are together. Everything falls into place like it could never be any other way. Her teeth in Stefan's neck. Her hand on Damon's thigh. Damon's fingers curled around Stefan's dick. Bruises Stefan leaves on Damon's skin (Katharine never bruises). The taste of Stefan's sweat on Damon's tongue. Stefan's fast beating heart under their entwined fingers. Saliva mixed with blood and he wants to know if they taste the same to her.  
Shreds of his heart on their lips. 

Damon is very aware that he's only falling for Elena because she's Stefan's. Another way to connect. To have something back Stefan can't even remember that he had. Damon can't forget. He can smell Stefan on her skin. There was a time he used to hunt down the girls Stefan slept with. Crazy times. Damon doesn't think Stefan ever figured out why Damon did it. Maybe back then he didn't even care.  
He opens his eyes and Stefan's face hovers just inches from his. Upside-down. Damon blinks the sleep away, the dream (memory) too. 

“She made you forget,” he whispers, reaching out and touching Stefan's cheek. He doesn't mean to, but sometimes things just happen. 

Stefan leans into it. Instinct. Memory. Trust. Who the hell knows? “You used to do that when we were little,” he answers softly. 

“Yeah,” Damon says, his fingers curling around Stefan's neck. Hard. Painful. And you still left me, like she left me, he thinks. Stefan closes his eyes with a soft gasp. Damon's fingers digging into that spot where Katharine liked to bite. He memorised it. Can find it blind. Damon watches his brother's face. The way he relaxes, the way his lips part – as in expectation. Stefan's breath catches and Damon breathes it in. Do you remember her or me, he wants to ask. But that way lies madness. More madness that is. His fingers tighten, his nails biting into the soft sensitive skin. 

“Damon,” it's only a harsh whisper like Stefan can't help himself. He leans closer or maybe Damon drags him down.  
Sometimes it's like he remembers. Damon doesn't know if he could handle it. Doesn't know if Stefan could. “What did she make me forget?”  
He lets go and pushes Stefan away. Too hard, too fast, too harsh. He gets up and is nearly at the door when Stefan gets himself together. “Where are you going?”

“Out!”

“Damon.” 

“I need to kill something now and it better not be you,” he grits out. 

Stefan grabs the door-frame hard. The wood gives under the pressure of his fingers. “Damon-”

“Don't wait up,” he says and closes the door. 

~end~


End file.
